Our Life
by berlindia
Summary: (END) Jongin yang cuek dan sedikit kasar. Dipadu padankan dengan Sehun yang memiliki sifat pendiam cenderung dingin. Mereka memilih untuk bersama dan mejalin hubungan yang masih dianggap tabu. Dan hanya ini yang mereka lakukan 'berbagi'.. / Two Shoot / OOC / M / Oh Sehun x Kim Jongin / SeKai HunKai / ( 'o') EVENT HUNKAI SWEET COUPLE ('o' )
1. Chapter 1

Ini untuk para Hunkai dan Sekai Shipper :) Hai.. Saya ikutan Event Hunkai sekarang hahahaha

Namanya **HUNKAI SWEET COUPLE**,

O.M.G, saya berusaha keras menggambarkan ke so sweetan mereka tapi apa daya.. hanya ini yang bisa saya berikan..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semoga suka dan selamat membaca :)

Pelan-pelan aja bacanya, soalnya bakalan ada typo.. hahahaha

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tittle: Our Life

Rate : M

Chapter : 1 of 2

Main Casts :

**Oh Sehun**

Kim Jongin

.

.

.

Namja berkulit pucat bernama lengkap Oh Sehun tampak mengamati anak program olah raga. Tepatnya olahraga unit archery atau panahan. Ya, ini yang akan ia lakukan jika program sains lebih cepat selesai. Mengamati namja tan yang merupakan seorang Ace di klub panahan.

"Jongin! Giliranmu!" teriak sang pelatih yang membuat namja tan itu berjalan dan berdiri di posisinya. Betul, namja tan yang sedang diperhatikan Sehun itu memang Jongin, Kim Jongin. Kekasihnya..

Ada satu hal yang menarik dari namja tan dalam memposisikan dirinya sebelum melepaskan anak panah. Jika orang lain menghadap kanan maka Jongin malah menghadap kiri sambil memejamkan mata kananya. Karena menurutnya mata kirinya lebih fokus dibandingkan mata kanannya.

Kim Jongin itu benar-benar kekasih namja pucat ini. Tidak percaya? Ya sudahlah..

Tapi.. sepertinya Sehun menangkap tatapan tajam Jongin yang sedikit aneh. Itu bukan tatapan mata yang menatap bidik dengan serius. Tapi tatapan penuh dengan emosi.. kemarahan..

Saat anak panah itu melepas sebegitu halusnya dari busur panah. Sehun jadi teringat bahasan materi di kelasnya tentang Hak LGBT di Korea Selatan di mata pelajaran budaya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Seorang guru pria dengan gayanya yang terlihat santai masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Yang membuat beberapa murid kembali duduk ditempatnya masing-masing. Hampir semua orang mengamati sang guru yang menulis huruf kapital dengan besar di papan tulis. L.G.B.T_

"_Seperti biasa kita akan berdiskusi dan melupakan rumus-rumus," ujar guru tersebut yang merupakan keturunan asal China bernama lengkap Zhang Yixing. Muridnya yang berada di kelas sains hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Dan melupakan buku-buku mereka. "Bahasan kita hari ini Hak LGBT di Korea Selatan, ada yang tahu?" tanya Yixing sambil menunjuk papan tulis. Semua muridnya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kompak. Dia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan melafalkan kepanjangan huruf kapital itu dengan pelan. "Lesbi, Gay, Biseksual dan Transgender." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan membuat sebagian murid memberikan sebuah kooran atau gumaman pelan. _

_Guru itu malah tertawa melihat beberapa muridnya yang menatap papan tulis dengan tatapan jijik. Tapi ada juga yang terlihat tertarik. _

"_Jadi apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang tema ini?" tanyanya. Dan beberapa orang mulai berpendapat, dari ganguan jiwa, jati diri yang salah, orientasi seksual sampai cinta. "Hak Asasi Manusia?" tanya Yixing pada seorang namja tinggi yang baru saja mengucapkannya. "Coba kau jelaskan dalam pandangan HAM?"_

"_Karena orientasi seksual merupakan hak setiap individu," ujar Park Chanyeol sambil tersenyum cerah. "Siapa yang bisa meprediksi cinta?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat beberapa orang menatapnya dengan bingung. "Serius, bukannya cinta tidak memandang siapa pun?"_

"_Cinta tidak dapat dijadikan patokan, cinta tidak dapat diukur," ujar seorang gadis yang duduk tepat dibelakang namja jangkung itu. Jung Krystal. "Kau bukan gay kan?" tanyanya dengan sangsi. _

"_Bukan," jawab Chanyeol dengan tenang. Namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan menatap Krystal dengan tatapan menggoda. "Kau tahu ukuran kepuasan dua pasangan yang melakukan sex?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menggerakkan kedua alisnya naik turun. Tapi pertanyaannya malah membuat gadis bernama Krystal itu mengeplak kepalanya dengan kesal. "Akh! Aku serius!" seru Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepalanya dengan pelan._

"_Memangnya apa?" tanya Jongdae dengan tertarik. Kim Jongdae ini memang sahabat baik Park Chanyeol yang selalu bekerjasama untuk membuat keributan di kelas. _

"_Orgasme!" seru Chanyeol dengan bangganya. Yang membuat seluruh kelas tertawa dengan keras. Yah, kecuali murid perempuan yang tertawa dan tersenyum dengan malu-malu. _

"_Kau sama ratakan cinta dengan sex?" tanya Krystal dengan terkejut. Mereka memang sudah kelas tiga SMA tapi terlalu dini untuk membicarakan tentang hubungan macam ini dengan blak-blakan. _

"_Sex merupakan sebuah tindakan dalam mengepresikan sebuah cinta."_

"_Sex juga merupakan satu-satunya cara untuk berkembang biak dalam menghasilkan keturuan," ujar Krystal sambil menatap punggung Chanyeol dengan tajam. "Bukankah jika sesama pria dan sesama wanita melakukan hubungan sex tidak akan menghasilkan apa pun selain kepuasan?" pertanyaan Krystal membuat Chanyeol menatap gadis itu dengan terbelalak kaget. "Pria tidak memiliki rahim sedangkan wanita tidak menghasilkan sperma."_

"_Kata siapa? Thomas Beatie bisa," ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba. "Dia seorang pria asal Amerika Serikat yang bisa mengandung dan melahirkan," ujar Baekhyun dengan bersemangat. "Dia bahkan sudah memiliki tiga anak."_

"_Serius?!" tanya Chanyeol dengan terkejut. _

"_Thomas Beatie itu dulunya wanita yang melakukan transgender," ujar Jongdae untuk meralat perkataan Baekhyun. "Tentu saja dia bisa hamil, karena anatomi tubuh dia memang seorang wanita, jadi dia bisa hamil," ujar Jongdae yang membuat Baekhyun membulatkan mulutnya. "Tapi, secara biologis laki-laki juga bisa mengandung kok."_

"…" _seketika semua orang memandang Jongdae dengan tajam. Dan sekelas mendadak sunyi senyap._

"_Begini, wanita hamil karena mereka memiliki anatomi tempat embrio tumbuh dan berkembang," ujar Jongdae sambil sesekali mengulum bibir bawahnya sendiri. "Ternyata tubuh pria juga bisa digunakan untuk tumbuh berkembangnya embrio," Jongdae menegakkan tubuhnya dan berdeham kecil, karena baru kali ini semua orang menatapnya dengan serius. "Ectopic pregnancy adalah sebuah teori mengenai kehamilan diluar dinding uterus. Dan fakta membuktikan baik pria maupun wanita memiliki uterus, maka kehamilan bisa ditanam pada kedua belah pihak__—__"_

"_Sebentar!" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengangkat tangannya. "Ada yang janggal disini, uterus itu rahim dan kita tidak memiliki rahim," ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjuk perutnya sendiri. "Jika kita memiliki uterus kita mengalami menstruasi juga!" Ujar Chanyeol dengan ekspresi berlebihannya. _

"_Dan kita tidak memiliki sel telur," tambah Baekhyun. "Tidak akan ada pembuahan jika sel sperma tidak bertemu dengan sel telur."_

"_Aku belum selesai!" seru Jongdae dengan kesal. "Karena kita tidak punya sel telur, makannya embrio dan plasenta baru akan ditanam di abdomen (perut) dan janin akan lahir secara caesar. Sekian."_

_Semuanya terdiam sebelum orang yang paling pendiam, dingin namun juga yang paling pintar mengangkat tangannya. Oh Sehun._

"_Kehamilan ektopik itu memang kehamilan yang terjadi diluar dinding uterus, tapi dalam kasus wanita sekali pun kehamilan ini jarang terjadi. Karena kehamilan ini dianggap sebagai kehamilan abnormal. Dan kehamilan ini memiliki resiko yang sangat tinggi karena bisa menyebabkan pendarahan untuk sang ibu dan kematian janin," ujar Sehun pelan. "Di AS kehamilan ektopik terutama dibagian abdomen atau perut, memiliki presentase 1 kehamilan hidup dari 10.000 kehamilan dan 1 kelahiran hidup dari 25.000 kelahiran," ujar Sehun sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya pelan. "Jika pria diimplantasi di bagian abdomennya, aku sedikit bingung diletakkan dimana embrio dan plasentanya? Lambung, ginjal, usus atau dimana?"_

"_Oke aku salah," ujar Jongdae yang membuat semua orang menatapnya dengan heran. Karena Jongdae merupakan orang yang paling tidak mau mengalah. "Sehun yang berbicara, aku bisa apa?"_

"_Sepertinya diskusi ini sedikit melenceng ya?" tanya Yixing tiba-tiba. Perkataannya membuat semua murid menatapnya dengan terkejut. Belum lagi Yixing ternyata sejak tadi duduk diatas meja Chanyeol. "Sehun, menurutmu bagaimana Hak LGBT dalam pandangan HAM?" tanya Yixing untuk mengembalikan jalur yang benar._

_Sehun mengerutkan dahinya sebentar sebelum menatap sang guru. "Secara konstitusi negara Korea Selatan, KUHP Sipil pasal 31 UU Komisi Hak Asasi Manusia mengatakan 'Tidak ada individu yang mengalami diskriminasi atas dasar orientasi seksualnya'. Meskipun dalam pasal 29 KUHP Militer dianggap sebagai pelecehan seksual dan untuk homoseksual dewasa disebut pemerkosaan timbal balik."_

"_Hah? Pemerkosaan timbal balik? Mereka bergantian?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tertawa. _

_Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tapi Pengadilan Militer memutuskan pada tahun 2010 bahwa hukum ini illegal, dan mengatakan homoseksual adalah masalah yang benar-benar pribadi."_

"_Jadi?" pancing Yixing._

"_Menurutku saat transgender diperbolehkan maka kaum lesbi dan gay akan berkembang juga. Saat kaum ini berani mempublikasikannya dimuka umum dan hukum melindungi mereka. Maka masyarakat akan menganggap gay dan lesbi merupakan hal biasa," ujar Sehun sambil menatap Yixing dengan tatapan sendu dan ringisan. "Hanya itu yang aku pikirkan."_

"_Bukankah 71% warga korea berumur 18-29 tahun, berpendapat bahwa mereka setuju bahwa homoseksual harus diterima?" tanya Baekhyun yang diberi anggukan kepala oleh Yixing. "Tapi sebanyak 67% menentang adanya pernikahan homoseksual." Baekhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya, ia juga tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa presentasenya bisa seperti itu. _

_Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya. "Boleh saya simpulkan?" tanyanya yang membuat Yixing menganggukan kepalanya. "Masyarakat kita sebenarnya __**menerima adanya**__ homoseksual namun enggan atau bahkan tidak mau __**mengakui keberadaan**__ mereka."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya seorang namja yang membuat Sehun tersadar. Matanya membulat saat menemukan wajah orang itu, namja berkulit tan itu tepat berada dihadapannya. Dengan posisi yang sangat dekat. "Hei, kau memikirkan apa?" tanyanya lagi yang membuat Sehun menatap bibir namja dihadapannya. Kekasihnya ini memiliki bibir yang menggiurkan.

"Aku sedang berpikir, dorongan sekeras apa yang harus aku lakukan agar membuat bibirmu menempel dibibirku hanya dalam kurun waktu satu detik?" pertanyaaan Sehun membuat namja berlulit tan itu berdecak kesal. Decakan itu hanya membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Mau langsung pulang atau mandi dulu?"

"Aku mandi diapartemenmu saja," ujar Jongin sambil membereskan tasnya. Kini Sehun yang mulai heran dengan tingkah Jongin. Sepertinya tidak hanya akan menumpang mandi. "Ayo cepat! Badanku gatal!" seru Jongin.

Sehun baru saja membuka bukunya. Mereka sudah kelas tiga, meski masih semester satu. Ia ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya di universitas ternama dan mendapatkan beasiswa. Tujuan utamanya adalah beasiswa. Sehun melirik Jongin yang tampak mengambil sebungkus rokok dan pematik dari tasnya sendiri. Setelahnya ia bisa melihat Jongin menikmati benda berwarna putih itu sambil menatap jalanan kota Seoul di beranda apartemennya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun sambil meletakkan dagunya diatas bahu kanan Jongin. Ia jadi penasaran sendiri melihat Jongin seperti ini. Jongin sebenarnya suka merokok. Tidak hanya Jongin, ia juga sebenarnya suka. Hanya saja cara Jongin menghisap rokoknya itu sedikit aneh. "Orang rumah lagi?" tanya Sehun yang membuat Jongin menghisap rokoknya dengan kencang dan menghembuskannya sambil menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Si brengsek itu apa tidak tahu jika suaminya tengah berbaring di rumah sakit lagi?" gumam Jongin dengan gigi gemeretuk. "Kenapa yang dia pikirkan hanya cara menghamburkan uang suaminya?" tanyanya lagi sambil menghembuskan asap rokok dengan keras. "Apa ia benar-benar ibuku?"

Sehun merebut rokok Jongin yang baru habis setengah. Masih dengan posisi menaruh dagunya di atas bahu Jongin dan tangan kiri yang berada diatas tangan kiri Jongin yang mencekram pagar berandanya dengan keras. Sehun tampak mengapit rokok Jongin diatara kedua bibirnya, menghisapnya dengan perlahan dan menghembuskannya tepat dipipi kanan Jongin.

"Kenapa keluargaku semakin hancur saja?" keluh Jongin sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada dada Sehun. Kebetulan Sehun baru saja melingkarkan tangannya diatas perut Jongin untuk mendekat padanya. "Aku malas pulang ke rumah." Gumam Jongin yang tidak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh Sehun. Karena namja berkulit pucat itu tengah menikmati rokoknya, menghisapnya dengan dalam sambil menatap lurus pemandangan beranda kamarnya. Jongin menghela nafas dengan perlahan berbarengan dengan Sehun yang kembali menghembuskan nafas beserta asap rokoknya dengan sama perlahannya. Seolah menikmati asap rokok yang kini menggrogoti paru-parunya.

"Apa gunanya terus berlari?" tanya Sehun sambil menjatuhkan rokoknya dan menginjaknya dengan perlahan. "Setelah kau berlari," gumam Sehun yang kini melingkarkan kedua tangannya dan mengecup bahu Jongin pelan. "Apa yang akan kau dapatkan?"

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya—"

"Tapi aku tahu rasanya kehilangan kedua orang tuaku," gumam Sehun pelan. Perkataan Sehun membuat tubuh Jongin tersentak kaget. "Selagi keduanya masih ada, kenapa kau tidak berbalik dan mendekati keduanya?" tanya Sehun yang membuat Jongin memejamkan matanya sambil meremas surainya dengan tangan kirinya, frustasi. "Terus mencoba bahkan jika kau hanya berhasil satu kali dalam 1000 percobaan."

"Brengsek~" keluh Jongin pelan sambil meletakkan telapak tangan kirinyanya secara horizontal untuk menutupi kedua matanya. Jongin tidak pernah mau menunjukkan wajahnya yang seburuk ini pada Sehun. Lambat laun matanya akhirnya menghasilkan air yang mengalir begitu saja.

Sehun tahu Jongin menangis. Jadi yang Sehun lakukan adalah merengkuh tubuh Jongin yang bergetar. Dan mengecup dalam leher namja tan yang terlihat kuat. Tetapi lebih cengeng dibandingkannya. Sehun yang ditinggal mati oleh ayah dan ibunya saat ia masih kecil karena kecelakaan. Dan Jongin yang memiliki orang tua yang sejak dulu tidak menginginkan adanya sebuah pernikahan. Setiap orang nyatanya memiliki masalahnya masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam hari setelah mereka keluar dari apartemen untuk makan malam, baik Jongin mau pun Sehun sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Sehun sibuk membaca buku senyawa kimia sambil tiduran terlentang dengan kepala bersandar pada tumpukan bantal. Sedangkan Jongin tidur tengkurap dan lebih memilih mengecek email yang masuk ke dalam handphonenya.

"Woh!" seru Jongin tiba-tiba yang hanya membuat Sehun melirik namja tan yang ada disampingnya. Tapi Jongin terlihat terlalu sibuk menatap handphonenya dengan dahi berkerut. "Sehun!" panggil Jongin sambil menggelindingkan tubuhnya dan berakhir menindih tubuh Sehun.

"Kau berat!" keluh Sehun yang tidak diindahkan oleh pelaku penindihan. Jongin malah menumpu kedua tangannya diatas dada Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kau kenapa?"

"Ada seseorang yang memberikanku sebuah email aneh," ujarnya sambil tertawa dan menunjukkannya pada Sehun. "Lihat, dia memberikanku foto!" pamer Jongin yang hanya membuat Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menaruh bukunya dan mengambil handphone yang Jongin sodorkan padanya.

"Oppa, kau terlihat keren dan sexy," Sehun tertawa setelah membacanya. Ia bisa melihat foto Jongin yang tengah mengusap rambutnya setelah mengguyur kepalanya sendiri dengan air dari botol mineral. Sepertinya setelah bermain futsal. "Sexy?" tanya Sehun lagi yang membuat Jongin tertawa. "Kau sepertinya senang sekali."

"Baru kali ini ada yang mengatakanku sexy."

"Ini bukan sexy," ujar Sehun yang membuat tawa Jongin terhenti. Menatap Sehun dengan kerutan didahi. "Ini erotis," ujar Sehun yang membuat Jongin terperangah. "Saat membayangkan airnya mengalir ke pelipismu, lalu rahangmu dan leher," bisik Sehun pelan yang membuat tubuh Jongin merinding. "Mungkin ada beberapa tetes air yang masuk ke dalam bajumu, menelusuri bahu dan dadamu, erotis kan?"

"Mati saja kau!" seru Jongin sambil mengusap telapak tangannya pada wajah Sehun yang tertawa.

"Aku mau kok, mati demi dirimu."

"Yaks!" seru Jongin menatap Sehun jijik. Hei, Sehun bukan orang yang suka menggombal. Kini ia berusaha untuk bangun dari posisinya.

Sayangnya terlambat, karena Sehun sudah mencekram kedua lengan atasnya dan menggubah posisi mereka. Menjadi Sehun yang ada diatas Jongin. Namja tan itu paling tidak kuat jika mendapatkan senyum selembut itu dari namja sedingin es seperti Sehun.

"Kau tahu berciuman dan bercinta bisa membakar kalori?" tanya Sehun yang membuat Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Berciuman bisa membakar 90 kalori per satu jam sedangkan bercinta bisa membakar 45 kalori per menit," ujar Sehun yang membuat Jongin membulatkan matanya. "Dibandingkan joging ternyata bercinta jauh lebih bisa membakar kalori lebih efektif."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jongin dengan mata menyipit melihat Sehun tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Bercinta 30 menit setara dengan menghabiskan waktu 1 jam di gym," ujar Sehun sambil tertawa kecil melihat wajah Jongin yang terlihat waspada. "Maksudku adalah kau ingin mencobanya tidak?" tanya Sehun yang membuat Jongin membulatkan mulutnya. "Bercinta bisa mengencangkan otot paha, pinggul sampai lengan."

"Hoh! Jangan berbicara seolah kita tidak pernah melakukannya," ujar Jongin sambil menarik bantal dan menaruhnya dbawah kepalanya. "Apa jadinya jika anak sekolah tahu," gumam Jongin sambil menelusuri tulang hidung Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya. "Orang sedingin es ini—" ucapan Jongin terhenti karena saat jarinya menelusuri bibir atas Sehun. Namja berkulit pucat itu dengan seenaknya meraup jari telunjuk Jongin dengan bibirnya. Dan Jongin bisa merasakan lidah Sehun menulusuri ujung jarinya, menggodanya.

Sehun lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum kecil mendapatkan wajah Jongin yang memerah. Jongin menarik jarinya dengan cepat. Dan Sehun dengan mudah meraup bibir Jongin yang memang sedikit terbuka. Memberikan namja tan ini sebuah ciuman-ciuman kecil. Melumat bibir Jongin dengan perlahan. Oh, ia hanya tidak suka sesuatu yang terkesan buru-buru. Mereka memiliki banyak waktu malam ini.

"A..ahn~" desah kecil Jongin saat merasakan Sehun menggesekkan gundukan dibawah sana dengan perlahan. "Akh!" erang Jongin dengan terkejut. Saat tangan Sehun yang dingin menyusup ke dalam boxernya dan mempermainkan alat vitalnya.

"Dibandingkan membakar kalori," bisik Sehun sambil menikmati ekspresi Jongin dibawahnya. Jongin yang terengah dan menatapnya dengan tatapan pasrah. "Aku lebih suka mendengar suara desahanmu," bisik Sehun sambil menggigit lembut telinga Jongin. "_Erotis.._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun.." panggil Jongin dengan mata terpejam, tidur dalam posisi menyamping.

"Hm.." gumam Sehun yang berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Keluarkan benda itu dari pantatku!" geram Jongin dengan kesal. "Aku ingin tidur dan rasanya aneh."

"Rasanya hangat," ujar Sehun pelan. "Aku suka berada di dalam tubuhmu," perkataan Sehun membuat Jongin menghela nafas.

Sehun memeluk Jongin dengan lebih erat bahkan menarik perut Jongin dan membenamkan kejantanannya lebih dalam, dengan posisi menyamping. Sehun bisa mendengar suara erangan kecil Jongin. Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengar geraman kesal Jongin yang tengah mengantuk.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali membenamkan penismu ke dalam anusku? Sampai semalaman suntuk bahkan sampai pagi, kenapa?" tanya Jongin yang entah kenapa terdengar frontal dan frustasi dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Oh.. aku hanya ingin mendengar desahanmu yang sesekali terdengar," ujar Sehun sambil menggerakkan sedikit tubuhnya yang berefek membuat tubuh Jongin bergetar. "Aku suka membayangkanmu memimpikanku yang sedang menyetubuhimu," bisik Sehun yang hanya dibalas dengan desahan kecil. "Dan kau akan selalu siap jika aku mengalami ereksi spontan di pagi hari," Sehun memang suka menggoda Jongin yang terlihat mengantuk. "Erotis ya?"

"Kau memang brengsek.." keluh Jongin yang pada akhirnya, lambat laun jatuh tertidur.

"Kau manis.." gumam Sehun pelan sambil mengecup pipi Jongin dengan perlahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC (1/2)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aneh yah? Hahahahaha

Oh ya, saya fokus sama **kedekatan HunKai** bukan sama **masalah pribadi mereka**

**.**

**.**

**AND HAPPY HUNKAI EVENT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hukum LGBT di Korea Selatan sampe tentang Kehamilan Ektopik itu asli.. dan saya ampe nanya ini itu dan mikir bareng ma temen saya yang kerja jadi bidan hahahaha kalau mau artikelnya bisa cuap-cuap ama sayah hahaha**

Dan Saya kaget responnya banyak yah.. baru kali ini sumpah.. saya terharu hura liatnya.. maklum saya bukan author-author propesional..

Yak, saya tahu ada Event ini karena **Kamong Jjong**.. ada yang tahu? hahahaha Sebenernya dia dah bilang dari jam 12 malem sih, tapi saya baru baca subuh dan isinya **"Teh ayo ikut event HunKai"** dan tanpa sadar saya nyanggupin permintaan dia dan bikin 2shoot juga.. hahahahaha.. heran sayah juga..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semoga suka dan selamat membaca :)

Pelan-pelan aja bacanya, soalnya bakalan ada typo.. hahahaha

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tittle: Our Life

Rate : M

Chapter : 2 of 2

Main Casts :

Oh Sehun

**Kim Jongin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada sebuah kalimat panjang yang membuat namja tan itu tersenyum kecil setiap bangun tidur. _Tidak ada orang pintar, yang ada adalah orang yang tahu lebih dulu. Dan tidak ada orang bodoh, yang ada adalah orang yang akan segera tahu_. Tulisan itu dibuat sebegitu besarnya di dinding tepat disamping ranjang kekasihnya. Katanya itu tulisan kakak kandungnya Oh Yifan. Salah satu dokter di rumah sakit besar di pusat kota.

Jongin turun dari kasur berukuran queen size itu dengan perlahan. Dia masih mengantuk dan terlalu malas untuk sekolah. Dengan hati-hati ia membuka kamar mandi yang ada di apartemen kekasihnya itu. Dan ia menemukan Sehun sedang menggosok gigi. Bukannya siap-siap untuk sekolah yang Jongin lakukan malah meletakkan dahinya dipunggung Sehun.

"Hun, aku bolos sekolah saja ya?" gumam Jongin pelan. Sehun tidak menggubris sama sekali karena ia sibuk dengan sikat giginya. Jongin masih menyenderkan dahinya diatas punggung Sehun, bahkan saat Sehun memcuci mukanya dengan sabun dan membilas wajahnya dengan air. Hal itu membuat sebenarnya Sehun harus sedikit menunduk. Dan membuat Jongin ikut menunduk. "Hun.." panggil Jongin lagi.

Sehun langsung membalikkan badannya dan membuat Jongin hampir terjungkal. Bukannya menyahut panggilan Jongin. Sehun malah mencupit kedua pipi Jongin dengan keras dan dengan kedua tangannya yang basah. Jongin tampak masih bergumam tidak jelas saat Sehun mencubit kedua pipinya.

"SEHUN! SAKIT BODOH!" erang Jongin sambil menyentuh kedua pipinya dan menatap Sehun dengan tajam.

"Nah kan, bangun juga," ujar Sehun sambil meninggalkan Jongin. "Cepat siap-siap, kita sarapan di kantin sekolah saja."

Jongin hanya mengangguk patuh meski kesal setengah mati.

.

.

.

Ia sebenarnya membawa mobilnya ke sekolah. Tapi karena apartemen Sehun dekat dengan sekolah dan tidak ada lahan untuk parkir terpaksa Jongin membuat mobilnya lebih sering bermalam di area parkir sekolah. Dan kebetulan perlengkapan archerynya ia tinggal di dalam mobil.

"Latihan lagi?" tanya Sehun yang hanya dijawab anggukan kepala. Karena Jongin sibuk mengeluarkan barang-barang dari bagasi mobilnya. Zenvo yang memiliki perpaduan berwarna putih dan hitam metalik. "Hari ini kau pulang tidak?"

"Kau tidak suka aku ada di apartemenmu?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba yang membuat Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa kau selalu menanyakan hal itu padaku?"

"Kenapa kau selalu melarikan diri?"

"Arght!" teriak Jongin sambil membanting bagasi mobilnya sendiri. "Aku tidak melarikan diri! Aku hanya menenangkan diri, oke?!" Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Dia hanya malas berdebat dengan namja yang memiliki perangai kasar layaknya Jongin.

Tanpa berpamitan Jongin langsung meninggalkan Sehun yang masih diam mengamati namja tan yang pergi ke gedung yang jauh berbeda dengannya. Akhirnya Sehun pun membalikkan badannya dan memilih untuk berjalan menuju gedung sainsnya sendiri.

Jongin kesal setengah mati pada Sehun. Kenapa kekasihnya itu senang sekali menyudutkannya. Baru saja ia akan meletakkan peralatannya di loker. Seseorang sudah menepuk bahunya dengan pelan.

"Jongin, nanti kau yang melatih anak kelas satu ya?" ujar sang pelatih dengan tatapan memohon. Jongin menghela nafasnya dengan pelan. Gurunya ini selalu saja menyusahkannya. "Istriku ada di rumah sakit dan kepala sekolah mengizinkanku pergi jika ada seseorang yang mau menggantikanku," ujarnya dengan wajah memelas. "Mau ya? Mau ya?"

"Iya.." jawab Jongin seadanya. Memang bisa, ia menolak permintaan sang guru? Ini menyusahkan memang, tapi melihat gurunya yang memelas macam ini. Mana mungkin ia tega. "Dasar, Kim Minseok.." desis Jongin pelan saat gurunya yang bertumbuh sedikit tambun itu pergi begitu saja dari hadapannya. "Merepotkan."

Akhirnya Jongin mau tidak mau akan menghabiskan waktunya di lapangan archery setelah pulang sekolah. Jongin bisa melihat beronggok-onggok manusia tengah berkumpul disatu titik. Dan ternyata ia hanya akan melatih beberapa orang saja. Meski kebanyakannya namja, tapi hampir semua orang menatapnya dengan gugup.

"Pelatih tidak bisa datang, jadi aku yang akan memegang kelas ini," ujar Jongin sambil meletakkan peralatannya. "Kalian bisa melakukan pemanasan dulu."

Selama latihan Jongin jadi bingung sendiri kenapa adik kelasnya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan ketakutan. Mereka semua berdiri dengan gugup. Dan lebih parahnya, tidak ada satu pun anak panah yang mencapai bidik. Hampir semua jatuh di tengah lapangan. Lama-kelamaan Jongin jadi gemas sendiri melihatnya.

"istirahat dulu!" seru Jongin dengan keras. "Berkumpul disini!" Semua adik kelasnya dengan serempak duduk mengelilinginya. Setiap Jongin menatap salah satu dari mereka. Mereka akan memilih menundukkan kepala atau mencoba menghindar beradu pandang dengannya. Jongin menghela nafas dengan pelan. "Kalian takut padaku ya?" pertanyaan Jongin sontak membuat mereka semua menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"…"

"Aku memang senior kalian tapi aku tidak akan menindas kalian," ujar Jongin yang membuat semua adik kelasnya menunduk. "Jangan takut, jangan ragu, jangan memikirkan apa pun," ujar Jongin pelan sambil menunjuk bidak yang bersih dari anak busur. "Yang perlu kalian pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya busur melesat dan menancap dengan tepat."

"…"

Jongin tiba-tiba berdiri melakukan posisi memanah. "Lihat aku, kesalahan kalian hampir sama semua," ujarnya dengan tegas yang membuat semua orang menatapnya dengan lekat. "Pada saat reales atau melepaskan anak panah," ujar Jongin sambil menarik anak panahnya sampai sebatas dagu. "Tekanan pada lengan kanan mau pun lengen kiri jangan sampai berubah," Jongin kini melirik lengan kanan dan kirinya yang terbungkus jaket olah raga. "Dan usahakan jari penarik rileks agar mendapatkan reales yang—" anak panah Jongin kembali melesat dengan cepat. "—halus." Ujarnya dengan tatapan tajam saat anak panahnya benar-benar sudah menancap bidik.

Dan hal itu membuat adik kelasnya bertepuk tangan dan bergumam dengan tatapan terpukau.

Jongin membalikkan badannya sambil tertawa. "Kenapa kalian malah bertepuk tangan?" tanya Jongin dengan heran. Meski tidak lagi bertepuk tangan mereka masih menatap Jongin dengan terpukau. "Kalian ingin tahu rahasianya?" tanya Jongin sambil menjongkokan tubuhnya membuat mereka matap Jongin dengan serius. "Kekuatan pikiran."

"Hah?" gumam salah satu adik kelasnya dengan heran.

"Berpikir merupakan hal yang membedakan manusia dengan makhluknya yang lain, kekuatan dan kelebihan manusia adalah pikiran," ujar Jongin dengan tersenyum kecil. Karena saat ia menatap satu per satu wajah mereke. Adik kelasnya itu tidak mencoba untuk menunduk atau menghindar untuk berkontak mata dengannya. "Kalian sugestikan pada diri kalian sendiri jika kalian bisa melakukannya," ujarnya yang membuat beberapa orang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Sekarang coba pejamkan mata kalian, bayangkan saja, kalian berdiri dilapangan ini, menatap bidik dengan kedua tangan memegang busur dan anak panah," kini semua adik kelasnya memejamkan matanya. "Gunakan tehnik yang sudah diajar pelatih, dari cara berdiri, posisi tangan dan kaki," beberapa orang menganggukan kepalanya dan membuat Jongin terkekeh kecil. "Lalu bayangkan kalian menarik anak panah dengan tenang, jangan tengang," ujar Jongin depan pelan. "Tarik nafas kalian dan hembuskan, saat kalian merasa sangat yakin lepaskan anak panah itu, jangan ragu-ragu," ujar Jongin yang membuat semua adik kelasnya menarik nafas dan menghembuskan nafasnya. "Dan saat itu kalian bisa melihat anak panah kalian menancap dengan sempurna."

"Tapi aku tetap tidak mengerti," ujar salah satu adik kelasnya sambil tersenyum takut.

"Kenapa tidak dicoba sekarang juga?" tanya Jongin sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kalian posisikan diri kalian sama dengan apa yang kalian pikirkan tadi," ujarnya sambil menunjuk lapangan. "Kita lihat seberapa berhasilkah, sugesti yang aku berikan pada kalian." Mereka menganggukan kepalanya dan beranjak berdiri. Jauh berbeda dengan gadis mungil yang tampak menggenggam tangan kanannya sendiri sambil memejamkan matanya.

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya saat gadis itu terlihat kesakitan dengan peluh yang membanjiri dahinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin yang membuat gadis itu menatap seniornya dengan terkejut.

"Aku sedang mempraktekan apa yang senior ajarkan," ujarnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Jongin tidak mengerti tapi terus menatap gadis itu untuk meminta penjelasan. "Tanganku terluka saat reales, sepertinya tanganku bergesekan dengan tali busur hingga berdarah, dan aku berusaha untuk tidak merasa sakit," ringisnya dengan pelan. Tanpa sadar Jongin menepuk dahinya dengan keras. "Kenapa?"

"Hei! Tolong ambilkan kotak obat!" seru Jongin sambil menunjuk kotak berwarna putih di dekat tasnya sendiri. "Kau itu polos sekali," ujar Jongin dengan gemas sambil mencubit kedua pipi gadis itu dengan gemas. "Kau tahu rasanya sakit, kau mungkin akan berhasil tidak merasa sakit tapi saat tubuhmu kehabisan darah." Ujarnya dengan gemas, dan ia sadar perkataannya memang berlebihan. Ia hanya heran, gadis polos macam ini ternyata ada di dunia.

"SAKIT!" seru gadis itu dengan keras. Dan membuat Jongin melepaskan cubitannya. Ia tiba-tiba malah teringat dengan Sehun. Iya juga berteriak seperti itu pada Sehun.

"Senior, handphonemu terus-terusan bordering," ujar seorang adik kelas laki-lakinya itu dengan tergesah-gesah. Jongin hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan mengambil handphonennya sebelum memintanya untuk mengobati temannya sendiri.

"AYAH?!" teriak Jongin dengan kaget. Baru saja ia mengangkat telfon dari kakaknya, ia langsung mendapatkan kabar buruk dari ayahnya yang selama bertahun-tahun sering mengunjungi rumah sakit. "Aku akan pergi sekarang." Gumam Jongin dengan pelan. Ia merasa petir baru saja menyambar otaknya dengan sangat keras.

Semua adik kelasnya menatapnya dengan waswas.

"Siapa yang bertanggung jawab di kelas ini?" tanya Jongin yang dijawab oleh seorang namja yang ternyata tadi memberikannya handphone. "Tolong kondisikan kelas ini, aku harus pergi sekarang," ujar Jongin dengan terburu-buru sambil mengambil tasnya tanpa melepas beberapa perlengkapan yang masih menempel di tubuhnya. "Sampaikan maafku pada pelatih." Semuanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan. Padahal mereka ingin memamerkan hasil sugesti seniornya yang ternyata lumayan berhasil.

.

.

.

Jongin rasanya hampir ingin menangis saat kepala sekolah tidak mengizinkannya keluar. Meski kelas Jongin sudah selesai, sistem pelajaran olah raga memang lebih banyak di lapangan dibandingkan di kelas. Tapi jika di hitung dengan sitem program regular atau sains masih terdapat dua mata pelajaran lagi. Ia tadinya ingin kabur dari sekolahnya saja tapi saat mengingat tempat rumah sakit ayahnya itu sangat jauh. Ia berniat meminta izin dengan bantuan sang kakak. Setelah mendapatkan izin Jongin langsung melesat begitu saja dan melupakan Sehun yang ternyata sendari tadi menatapnya dalam diam.

"Ayah!" seru Jongin sambil menggebrak pintu rumah sakit yang bertuliskan VVIP dengan keras. "Apa maksudnya ini?1" tanya Jongin dengan nafas menderu.

"Tenang Jongin," ujar seorang dokter yang sendari tadi berdiri disamping ranjang ayahnya. Orang tuanya itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu tua, tapi karena penyakit kangker dan keterpurukan keluarnganya membuat namja malang itu terlihat sangat tua. "Ayahmu meminta kami untuk melaksanakan Eutanasia." Eutanasia adalah praktik pencabutan kehidupan manusia atau hewan melalui cara yang dianggap tidak menumbulkan rasa sakit atau menimbulkan rasa sakit yang minimal, biasanya dilakukan dengan cara memberikan suntikan yang mematikan.

"Ayah ingin bunuh diri?! Suntik mati?!" tanya Jongin dengan nada meninggi. "Ayah!"

"Bukan suntik mati," ujar sang dokter berusaha untuk menenangkan Jongin. "Tapi melepaskan semua alat yang melekat ditubuhnya." Ujar sang dokter dengan tatapan miris. Apa bedanya? Kalau keduanya berujung kematian? Jongin kini menatap ayahnya dan sang dokter dengan mata terbelalak kaget. Ia bisa melihat disudut sana kakak perempuannya Kim Luna yang tengah menangis.

"_I'm running from my school and I got this shit?_" gumam Jongin dengan geraman kesal masih sambil menatap kakaknya yang tengah menangis. "_What the fuck is going on?_" tanyanya dengan tatapan menggelap. Meski nafasnya terdengar stabil tapi dokter itu tahu tubuh Jongin tengah terguncang. "_Dad, are you crazy?_"

"Jongin.." panggil sang ayah dengan pelan. "_Please.. understand my situation_." Jongin bisa melihat tatapan ayahnya yang begitu lelah. Jongin tidak suka melihat ayahnya yang dulu berwibawa kini memohon untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.

"_No, I don't understand this fucking situation."_

"Jongin.."

"_Dad, you wanna die?"_ tanya Jongin sambil mengusap wajahnya sendiri dengan frustasi. Sang ayah menganggukan kepalanya. Dan membuat Jongin menunjuk ayahnya sendiri dengan umpatan keras meski dengan nada bergetar. "_You are such a fuckhead!"_

"Jongin!" kini kakaknya yang menegurnya dengan keras.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi! Terserah!" ujar Jongin sambil meninggalkan kamar rawat sang ayah sambil membanting pintunya. Ia tidak peduli dengan teriakan beberapa perawat dan pasien yang melihatnya berjalan dengan kesal.

Mata Jongin menemukan pintu tangga darurat dan masuk begitu saja dengan cepat. Ia bisa melihat anak-anak tangga dibawah dan diatas kepalanya.

"_WHAT A SHITTY DAY_!" teriaknya dengan kesal sambil membanting tasnya sendiri dengan keras. Baru saja ia ingin menginjak tasnya sendiri seseorang masuk dari pintu darurat dan matanya terbelalak kaget menemukan Sehun dibelakangnya.

"Wow~" gumam Sehun pelan sambil menatap Jongin dengan tenang. "_You look shit man, what happens?_" tanya Sehun yang membuat Jongin menginjak-ijak tasnya dengan kesal.

"_Get off my ass!"_ erang Jongin yang hanya membuat Sehun melirik kekasihnya dengan decakan kecil. Sehun tahu Jongin tengah frustasi sekarang. Amukan Jongin memang hal yang perlu dihindar.

"_Hei! Calm down, don't be panic at the disco_.." ujar Sehun yang tidak berarti apa-apa untuk Jongin. Yang Sehun dapatkan hanyalah umpatan Jongin padanya.

"_Eat shit and die, man_!" seru Jongin sambil menatap Sehun dengan geram. Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan saat menemukan Jongin masih sibuk menginjak-ijak tasnya sendiri dengan sebegitu brutalnya.

Jongin menghentikan aksinya saat menemukan Sehun tengah mengapit sebatang rokok dengan kedua bibirnya dan menyalakan pematik. Sehun sengaja menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke wajah Jongin sambil melempar sekotak rokok sekaligus pematiknya pada Jongin. Dan hasilnya kedua orang ini merokok ditangga darurat rumah sakit yang sangat sepi.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi pada ayahmu?" tanya Sehun pelan saat menemukan Jongin terlihat lebih tenang.

"_He just fucked my brain_," gumam Jongin dengan asal. Tanpa sadar Sehun meringis mendengarnya. Ah, ternyata perkiraan Sehun salah. "Dia meminta kita setuju dengan aksi bunuh dirinya," ujar Jongin saat melihat Sehun mematikan rokoknya sendiri. "Apa yang dipikirkan orang tua itu?" tanya Jongin dengan kesal.

"Saat ayahmu meminta persetujuan untuk melakukan Eutanasia pada dirinya sendiri, kau malah memakinya?" tanya Sehun yang membuat Jongin menatap kekasihnya dengan terkejut. Ia terkejut dari mana Sehun tahu. "Kau tidak tahu jika ayahmu ditangani oleh kakakku sendiri?" tanya Sehun yang membuat Jongin mengingat wajah dokter yang mencoba menanganinya. "Kakakku memintaku kesini untuk menemuimu."

"Dia memintamu kesini, untuk membujukku menyutui ayahku yang ingin bunuh diri?!" tanya Jongin dengan nada meninggi. "Kau gila hah?!"

"Tidak," ujar Sehun dengan santai. "Dia memintaku kesini untuk menenangkanmu," Sehun menemukan Jongin berdecih mendengan perkataannya. "Kenapa kau tidak melihat dari sudut pandang ayahmu?" tanya Sehun dengan nada pelan terkesan hati-hati. "Kira-kira apa yang membuat ayahmu seperti itu?"

"Ia ingin melarikan diri." Jawab Jongin sambil menginjak puntung rokoknya dengan kesal.

"Melarikan diri dari siapa?"

"Dari keluarganya," gumam Jongin yang membuat namja tan itu sendiri meremas suarainya dengan frustasi. "Kedua anaknya yang tidak memperdulikannya dan dari istri yang hanya tertarik pada hartanya," ujar Jongin denga nada bergetar. "Siapa yang kuat mendapatkan kondisi macam itu ketika ia tidak memiliki kekuatan sama sekali?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun dan Jongin baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang rawat inap sang ayah. Mereka kaget, saat menemukan kakak dan ibunya tengah bertengkar dengan sengit di depan ayahnya sendiri. Sehun kini berdiri disamping kakaknya dan Jongin kini berdiri disamping ayahnya sendiri.

"Kau merokok?" tanya sang ayah yang membuat semua orang kaget dan menatap Jongin dengan tajam. Namuan sepertinya dokter Oh lebih memilih menatap adiknya yang hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan tenang. "Aku bahkan hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya merokok," ujar sang ayah sambil tertawa kecil dan menyuruh Jongin untuk duduk disampingnya. "Menikmati masa muda?" Jongin bingung untuk menjawab dan hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan. Ia kini duduk diatas ranjang sang ayah.

"Kau lihat anakmu!" ujar sang ibu sambil menunjuk Jongin. "Kau juga tidak memberikan apa pun padanya?" tanya sang ibu yang terlihat sekali murkanya.

"Oh! Aku memberikan asuransi pendidikan untuk Jongin, dia masih memerlukan uang untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya," ujar ayahnya sambil menepuk tangan Jongin dengan pelan. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika kau diterima di club Archery Jerman, tanpa tes sama sekali?" Jongin menatap ayahnya dengan bingung. Tapi ia tahu siapa yang memberitahu ayahnya saat menemukan Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri dengan gugup.

"Pengkhianat~" desis Jongin dengan kesal.

"Jangan seperti itu pada sahabatmu sendiri," gumam sang ayah yang tanpa sadar membuat Jongin meringis kecil. Namja itu bukan sekedar sahabatnya. "Kau hebat."

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?!" pekik wanita paruh baya itu dengan kesal. "Kau malah memberikan semua hartamu pada gereja sialan itu?!" tanya sang ibu dengan kalap. "Dan kau hanya memberikanku rumah?" tanyanya dengan frustasi.

Kini Jongin mengerti kenapa Luna dan sang ibu bertekar. Ibunya marah karena ia hanya mendapatkan rumah. Mungkin kakaknya sama dengannya mendapatkan dana asuransi juga.

"Kau pasti melakukan ini tanpa sadar kan?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu sambil mengguncang bahu ayahnya dengan keras.

"Ibu!" seru Luna sambil menarik sang ibu dari hadapan ayahnya. Sang ibu sontak memberontak membuat Luna hampir jatuh untung saja Jongin menangkap tubuh sang kakak. Yang Jongin lakukan hanya merangkul kakak perempuannya dan mengusap lengan kiri sang kakak dengan tangan kirinya. Menenang kakak kandungnya yang masih terisak.

"Aku melakukan ini semua demi anak-anakku," ujar sang ayah dengan tenang. "Aku tidak mau anakku lebih menderita lagi lebih dari ini," ujar sanga ayah sambil menatap Jongin dan Luna dengan tatapan bersalah. "Aku tahu kau memiliki banyak simpanan, menikahlah dengan salah satu lelaki yang kau punya." Perkataannya itu membuat wanita paruh baya itu terduduk dengan lemas.

"Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau ucapkan?" tanya sang ibu dengan lemas. "APA KAU SUDAH GILA?!"

"Ayah kau ingat piala dunia tahun 2010?" tanya Jongin yang di jawab dengan anggukan kepala. "Siapa yang menang Belanda atau Spanyol?" tanya Jongin yang masih merangkul punggung kakak perempuannya.

"Spanyol."

"Berapa skor pertandingannya?"

"Apa maksud kalian berdua?" tanya Luna dengan heran. Tapi ayahnya mengangkat tangannya meminta Luna untuk diam.

"1-0," ujar sang ayah dengan pelan. "Tapi kita tidak menonton pertandingannya sampai selesai."

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin pelan.

"Karena kakakmu terjatuh dari tangga hingga tulang rahanya retak," ujar sang ayah yang membuat Jongin mengangguk dan menatap rahang sang kakak yang sampai sekarang terdapat bekas jahitan kecil meski tertutup make up. "Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya."

"Ya aku juga, itu acara menonton pertandingan final piala dunia terburuk," ujar Jongin yang membuat sang ayah menganggukan kepalanya dengan setuju. "Dia mengingat semuanya, berarti ia sadar ia ingin bunuh diri dan hanya memberikanmu rumah sebagai warisan bu," ucap Jongin yang membuat Luna dan sang ibu terkejut. "Dia memang sudah muak dengan kita, apa yang perlu ia perjuangkan lagi?"

PLAK!

"Kau bisa tenang karena ia memberikanmu asuransi, sedangkan ibu apa?!" tanya sang ibu sambil menampar anak bungsunya sendiri. Luna yang masih dalam rangkulan sang adik hanya bisa menatap Jongin dengan terkejut.

"Bu, ayahku dan suamimu ini ingin bunuh diri," ujar Jongin dengan pelan. "Dan kau malah ribut karena harta warisan?" tanya Jongin dengan senyum miringnya. "Jika kau pintar, kau akan merayu ayah untuk tidak mati dengan melepas semua alat yang menempel pada tubuhnya dan kau pada akhirnya masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk menikmati hartanya," ujar Jongin yang membuat sang ibu terdiam. "Mungkin karena sikap baikmu ayah akan berbaik hati memberikan sebagian hartanya untukmu."

"Jongin!" seru sang kakak dengan mata terbelalak kaget. "Kau setuju jika ayah mati?!" tanya sang kakak yang kini melepaskan diri dari rangkulan sang adik.

"Tidak, tapi itu haknya," ujar Jongin pelan. "Meski aku tidak tahu apa euthanasia dilegalkan atau tidak disini," ujar Jongin sambil menatap kakaknya dengan tenang. "Noona, kau kan pengacara, apa kau tidak pernah menangani kasus seorang pasien yang meminta untuk menghentikan pengobatannya?" tanya Jongin yang membuat sang kakak terdiam. "Kau kan bisa menuntut dokter Oh jika melakukan hal ini pada pasien."

"Hah?" gumam Yifan dengan kaget. "Ada kasus euthanasia disini, seorang wanita berumur 77 tahun yang mengalami mati otak," ujar Yifan yang ditatap dengan tajam oleh Jongin. "Dia diputuskan untuk menjalani euthanasia oleh pengadilan."

"Dokter, ayahku tidak mengalami mati otak," ujar Jongin sambil menatap ayahnya yang sejak tadi terdiam. "Lihat, dia bahkan masih bisa berbicara dengan lancar," ujar Jongin sambil berjalan mendekati pintu rawat inap VVIP itu. "Sudahlah, aku mau masuk sekolah saja," ujar Jongin yang diikuti oleh Sehun. "Oia, ayah, aku ini anakmu, dan anakmu ini sama egoisnya denganmu." Perkataan Jongin membuat semua orang disana terdiam. Bahkan saat ia sudah menutup pintu rawat inap ayahnya.

Sehun sejak tadi menatap Jongin dengan waswas. Ia tahu Jongin sedang menyimpan kemarahannya sekarang. Sehun tidak mau kekasihnya ini mengalami kecelakaan karena emosi yang tidak stabil jadi pada akhirnya Sehun yang mengendarai kendaraan Jongin.

"Aku ingin ke rumah saja," gumam Jongin pelan. Dan Sehun hanya mengangguk dan memutar laju mobilnya menuju rumah mewah sang kekasih. Jangan tanya kenapa Sehun bisa bolos sekolah dengan selamat? Karena sebelum Jongin mendapatkan telfon dari kakaknya Kim Luna. Sehun sudah menerima telfon dari kakaknya Oh Yifan.

Sehun sering datang ke rumah ini sebenarnya, hanya saja. Jongin lebih suka datang ke apartemennya akhir-akhir ini. Jongin mendorong pintu kamarnya dan menatap Sehun yang terus mengikutinya.

"Aku ingin sendiri," gumamnya pelan yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala. Sebelum Jongin berteriak marah. Sehun sudah mendorong Jongin untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengunci kamar kekasihnya dengan cepat. Jongin sontak menatap Sehun dengan tajam. "SE—"

"Diam," ujar Sehun dengan dingin dan membalas tatapan tajam Jongin. "Tidak usah berpura-pura sok kuat," perkataan Sehun membuat Jongin memundurkan langkahnya. "Aku tahu kau tidak benar-benar mengikhlaskan tindakan ayahmu," ujar Sehun yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapan Jongin. "Kau sudah tahu penyebab ayahmu melakukan tindakan seperti itu, sekarang kau harus menunjukkan penolakanmu kepada ayahmu sendiri juga."

_Tes!_

Air mata Jongin akhirnya menetes juga. Jongin menutup kedua matanya dengan perlahan dan menarik nafas dengan dalam. Mencoba untuk menahan air matanya tapi yang terjadi tubuhnya terguncang. Air matanya terus mengalir dan membuatnya dengan lambat memundurkan langkahnya. Dan dengan perlahan Jongin mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjangnya sendiri.

"Jongin.." bisik Sehun sambil memeluk kekasihnya. Jongin membenamkan wajahnya diatas permukaan perut Sehun. Dan Sehun hanya mengelus kepala Jongin dengan pelan. Yah, ini pasti kejadian terburuk yang dialami Jongin.

Kini Sehun menangkupkan wajah kekasihnya sambil berlutut menghadap sang kekasih yang masih mengeluarkan air mata. Sehun memang belum pernah melihat wajah Jongin saat menangis. Dan Sehun sekarang melihatnya dengan jelas. Yah, ia tidak suka melihatnya. Ia tidak suka melihat Jongin menangis. Jadi yang ia lakukan menautkan bibirnya melumat dengan perlahan bibir Jongin yang bergetar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lelaki paruh baya itu menghela nafasnya dengan pelan. Ia masih ingat dengan perkataan putra bungsunya yang membuatnya tersentak kaget. Dia lebih ingat perkataan terakhir puta bungsunya dibandingkan makian yang ia katakan dengan lancar untuknya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat lelaki paruh baya itu menatap seseorang dengan terkejut. Ia bisa melihat anak lelaki itu masuk dengan sangat kikuk.

"Kau tidak sekolah?" tanyanya dengan heran. Anak lelaki itu mengganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Kau juga Sehun?" namja berkulit pucat itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya mengatar Jongin kesini," ujar Sehun pelan sambil membungkukan badannya. "Aku harus berangkat sekolah sekarang." Pria paruh baya itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan dan menatap anaknya yang tengah menatap dan menulusuri kamarnya.

"Kalian itu sepanjang hari selalu bersama?" Jongin menganggukan kepalanya. "Kalian itu sahabat atau sepasang kekasih?" pernyatanyaan itu membuat Jongin tersentak kaget dan menatap ayahnya yang tertawa dengan keras, hal itu membuatnya sedikit waswas. "Jadi kenapa kau tidak sekolah?" tanyanya dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Aku hanya ingin menjagamu disini," ujarnya pelan sambil duduk di kursi yang disediakan disamping ranjang ayahnya. "Maaf atas perkataanku kemarin, aku hanya.."

"Kaget?" Jongin menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Aku tahu pada akhirnya kau akan menerima keputusanku kan?" tanya sang ayah yang membuat Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa? Ayah sudah bosan diam disini."

"Kalau begitu ayah harus sembuh," ujar Jongin dengan pelan. "Jangan menyerah."

Sang ayah melepas satu per satu kancingnya dengan tangan bergetar. "Lihat ini, apa ayah masih bisa bertahan jika ayah melepas alat-alat ini?" tanya sang ayah dengan nada sendunya. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Melihat banyaknya kabel yang tertempel di dada ayahnya. "Buat apa ayah bertahan?"

"Pasti berat ya?" tanya Jongin yang membuat sang ayah menatap putra bungsunya dengan bingung. "Diam disini sepanjang hari, dengan kedua anak yang mengacuhkannya dan istri yang sejak dulu tidak memperdulikannya," ujar Jongin sambil menatap sekeliling ruangan sang ayah yang sangat bersih dan tidak ada apa pun didalam sini kecuali lemari yang berisi baju sang ayah dan beberapa perlengkapan medis. "Aku juga akan memilih mati jika seperti ayah."

"Jongin, kenapa kau tidak bilang pada ayah jika kau mendapatkan beasiswa ke Jerman?" tanya sang ayah untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jongin mengerti maksud ayahnya dan menggaruk tengkuknya dengan perlahan. "Kau takut ayah tidak setuju?" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Karena aku pikir, aku akan menjaga ayah disini saja," ujar Jongin sambil memberikan sang ayah berkas klub nasional Archery di Korea Selatan. "Aku sudah bilang pada ayah aku bisa masuk ke sana, tanpa uang ayah," ujar Jongin yang membuat pria yang terlihat sangat renta itu menatap Jongin dengan kaget. "Dan aku juga ingin menunjukkan pada ayah jika aku bisa menjadi atlet internasional."

"Aku percaya padamu."

"Aku, selama ini bersikap sangat buruk kepada ayah, karena aku malu pada diriku sendiri," ujar Jongin sambil menatap ayahnya dengan senyum miris. "Nilai pelajaranku sangat buruk, berbeda dengan Noona," ujarnya dengan pelan. "Oleh karena itu aku mengejar hal lain untuk membuatmu bangga."

"…"

"Aku tahu selama ini, ayah kecewa padaku."

"Tidak, tidak ada satu pun ayah yang tidak bangga pada putranya," ujar pria itu dengan kerutan di dahinya. Dan perkataan itu membuat Jongin terperangah. "Aku selalu bangga melihatmu mengikuti semua turnamen," ujar sang ayah pelan. "Aku bangga meski kau tidak mendapatkan tropi sama sekali."

"Tapi aku belum menunjukkan satu hal itu pada ayah," ujar Jongin dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku ingin melihat ayah tersenyum bangga padaku karena aku bisa menjadi pemenang di turnamen antar negara," ujar Jongin yang membuat sang ayah menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. "Apa aku egois?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau aku bilang jangan tinggalkan aku, apa itu egois?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu jangan tinggalkan aku," ujar Jongin dengan meneteskan air matanya. Pria ini ayahnya dan buat apa malu menangis di depan ayahnya sendiri. "ibu sibuk dengan teman-temannya, kakak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, aku kesepian," ujar Jongin sambil menghapus air matanya dengan pelan. "Jangan pergi, kalau ibu dan kakak tidak bisa merawat ayah, biar aku yang merawat ayah."

"Jongin.."

"Kalau ayah tidak ada, tujuan hidupku juga menghilang," ujar Jongin sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan dalam. "Kata ayah lelaki itu tidak boleh menangis," gumam Jongin dengan pelan. "Maaf, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.."

"Jongin.." sang pria paruh baya itu pun tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EPILOG**

Empat tahun kemudian..

Pria tua renta itu, ah tidak, pria baruh baya yang terlihat renta itu menatap sosok yang berada di layar kaca dengan tersenyum. Itu anaknya, yang memegang tropi dan medali emas. Ia tidak bisa langsung menonton pertandingan tapi setidaknya terdapat channel tv luar negri yang menayangkan turnamen anaknya.

"Ayah, Jongin baru akan berangkat malam ini," ujar seorang wanita yang memberikannya secangkir air hangat. "Dia bilang, besok pagi baru sampai di bandara dan mungkin ia baru sampai di rumah malam hari, ia ada jumpa pers."

"Bilang pada Jongin, besok dia harus menemani ayah menonton piala dunia," anak sulungnya itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan. Sang ayah menatap anaknya yang tengah tersenyum di hadapan kamera dengan bangga. Ia suka melihat foto-foto Jongin di majalah olah raga. "Dia hebat."

Jongin menepati janjinya. Merawatnya yang terkadang dilakukan bersama kakaknya Luna. Istrinya? Ah, beberapa tahun yang lalu sang istri meminta untuk menceraikannya dan menikah dengan pria lain. Tidak terlalu buruk juga rasanya dirawat oleh seorang anak pria. Jongin menepati janjinya dan ia pun menepati janjinya melihat Jongin menjadi seorang atlet internasional.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayah melihat siaran ulang pertandinganmu!" ujar pria itu sambil memeluk sang anak dengan erat. Meski sedikit terhalang dengan tongkat yang kini harus selalu ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Jongin tampak tertawa mendengarnya. "Hei, Sehun! Terimakasih sudah menjemput Jongin," Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Ayah benar-benar curiga sekarang," ujarnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kalian itu sepasang kekasih kan?" tanyanya dengan tatapan jail.

"Sudahlah ayah.." gumam Jongin yang mendapatkan Sehun mengerutkan dahinya dengan tertawa kecil. Hebat kan? Mereka masih bisa menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dengan sangat rapih.

"Kau sekarang jadi rekan kerja kakakmu, bagaimana rasanya?" tanya orang tua itu dengan wajah penasaran.

"Biasa saja," ujar Sehun pelan.

"Ah, kau tidak seru, sama seperti kakakmu," ujarnya yang membuat Sehun tertawa kecil. "Ayo! Kita nonton final piala dunia!" ujar sang ayah dengan bersemangat. "Sehun juga!" Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Jongin kini duduk ditengah antara Sehun dan sang ayah. Kakaknya yang sudah memiliki keluarga, jadi Luna pun sudah pulang ke rumah suaminya.

"Memang ada siaran pertandingan Archery di Korea?" tanya Jongin dengan heran. Ayahnya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Ayah melihatnya dimana?"

"Di di channel tv Jepang, ayah sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang mereka katakan," ujar sang ayah yang membuat Jongin tertawa. "Tapi ayah tahu, kau pemenangnya!" ujarnya dengan bangga meladeni senyuman Jongin yang berlagak sombong. "Kira-kira siapa yang menang, Jerman atau Brasil?"

"Jerman," jawab Jongin sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Kemarin mereka sudah menang, mungkin sekarang mereka menang lagi."

"Menurut ayah sih Brasil," ujar ayahnya dengan yakin. "Empat tahun yang lalu Jerman pernah mempermalukan Brasil di semi final dengan skor 7-1, mungkin sekarang Brasil dendam pada Jerman karena pernah dipermalukan di negaranya sendiri," ujar sang ayah sambil tertawa kecil. "Jangan pernah meremehkan lawan."

"Bisa jadi.." gumam Jongin pelan.

"Kau juga, jangan meremehkan ayah," ujar sang ayah yang membuat Jongin menatapnya dengan kaget. "Aku tahu selama ini kalian bukan sahabat biasa," ujar sang ayah yang membuat Jongin dan Sehun menatapnya dengan wajah pucat pasih. "Usahakan pindah kebangsaan dulu baru menikah," ujar sang ayah dengan pelan sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu sang anak. "Di Korea, pernikahan macam itu tidak bisa diterima, kalian bisa coba ke Jerman."

"Ayah.."

"Tidak hanya ayah, kakakmu Luna juga sudah tahu, Yifan mungkin juga tahu," ujarnya dengan pelan. Jongin dan Sehun saling berpandangan dengan waswas. "Ayah bisa apa jika kalian sudah sebegitu seriusnya, sampai enam tahun bersama tidak putus-putus juga," kini sang ayah menggapai tangan Sehun dan menepuknya dengan perlahan. "Kalau begitu, jaga Jongin ya.."

"Ayah.." gumam Jongin yang membuat sang ayah tertawa dengan kecil.

"Ayah tidak melarangmu kok," ujar sang ayah untuk menenangkan anaknya dengan pelan. Tapi bukan itu yang dikhawatirkan Jongin. "Terimakasih, sudah mau merawat ayah.." perkataan pria tua renta itu semakin membuat Jongin menatap ayahnya dengan khawatir. "Ayah sudah menepati janji ayah kan?"

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir atasnya dengan keras.

"Sehun tolong temani Jongin ya.." ujarnya sambil melirik Sehun yang tampak tersenyum sendu sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Jangan berekspresi seperti itu," ujar sang ayah sambil tertawa kecil. "Jongin, tidak akan kesepian lagi jika ada Sehun kan?" Jongin tidak menjawab karena sibuk menahan sesuatu yang hendak keluar.

Mereka menonton sepak bola dalam diam..

"Jongin, pertandingannya membosankan," ujar sang ayah yang membuat Jongin hanya bisa bergumam lirih. "Masih lebih seru pertandinganmu," ujarnya yang membuat Jongin tertawa kecil namun terdengar getir. "Apa karena Klose sudah pensiun ya, rasanya pertandingannya jadi biasa-biasa saja," ujarnya dengan pelan. "Jongin, kalau ayah tinggal untuk tidur, tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Ayah tidur dibahumu saja boleh kan?"

"Boleh.." ujar Jongin dengan nada bergetar.

"Ayah hampir lupa," ujar sang ayah yang merasa kini anaknya tengah memeluk bahunya dengan erat. "Ayah bangga memiliki putra sepertimu." Bisiknya pelan sambil memejamkan matanya. Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengecup pucuk kepala sang ayah dengan pelan.

Sehun yang tangannya tengah digenggam oleh ayah kekasihnya. Diam-diam memantau denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan pria renta itu. Dan saat pria itu menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan pelan. Sehun dengan sama perlahan mendekatkan kepalanya pada bahu Jongin. Mengecup dalam perpotongan bahu dan leher Jongin. Namja tan itu bisa merasakan lelehan air mata di lehernya. Yang membuatnya menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan membasahi pucuk kepala ayahnya dengan air matanya.

Malam itu yang terdengar diantara suara tv yang menyuarakan pertandingan bola. Hanyalah isak tangis dari kedua namja yang menangisi seorang namja..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin pikir itu pertandingan final piala dunia kedua yang tidak akan ia lupakan. Namja tan itu senang, ayahnya tidak melakukan euthanasia pada dirinya sendiri. Dan Jongin senang ayahnya melihatnya berdiri dipanggung sana..

"Terimakasih sudah menyanggupi permintaan egoisku," ujarnya dengan pelan sambil menatap gundukan tanah yang ditancapkan sebuah tanaman kecil berpitakan kain putih. "Terimakasih menerima namja dingin ini untuk menemaniku," Jongin bisa merasakan Sehun mengecup pelipisnya dengan pelan diantara hembusan kecil angin. "Semoga mimpi indah ayah.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

** .RIP**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry..**

**Jangan tangan kenapa.. gw juga bingung.. sumpah! Bingung! Kenapa malah jadi gini endingnya.. **

**Oia, saya terinspirasi dari film yang minggu kemarin saya tonton. LULLABY.. tapi asli, beda kok ceritanya.. hehehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oia, makasih udah review, ceklis tanda favorite ma follow and..**

**Happy Even HunKai Sweet Couple :)**


End file.
